Flowers
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Finding time to chat is always good for these two. Lloyd/Sheena


Flowers

It was the Gaoracchia Forest, the party had decided to take a break outside the city for a quick rest before they advanced and continued their quest. Looking at the fields hidden under the shade of the trees, Lloyd crouched down to inspect the light sensitive plants of the forest in detail. Taking a small whiff, he let the scent invade his nose before standing back up and stretching his arms.

"Man this place brings back some serious memories." He announced to the group who turned to him.

"Well this is where we met Regal, no wonder you remember it well." Collette confirmed. Lloyd turned to her and looked at her with an expression of though before smiling.

"Yeah I think your right." Sheena only sighed.

"It's such a surprise to have Lloyd forget that." The swordsman quickly jumped to his defence.

"Hey!" However Raine was very quick to cut some sort of a comeback off. She placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn to her.

"Now now, relax people..." She let go of his shoulder and turned to address everyone else. "We've been on our feet for quite a while, how about I suggest a break?" The group quickly went into contemplation before answering with a swift agreement. Zelos slinked over to Sheena with frightening efficiency while wrapping his arm around her shoulders; she shivered in disgust before trying to move away from him before he pulled her back.

"I'm looking forward to resting my feet a little." His head shifted to face Sheena who was currently looking away. "And with my favourite...ow!" Stumbling back while holding his nose with a shocked look on his face, he turned back to the ninja who still refused to face him with the back of her right hand raised to where his face used to be.

"Don't even start!" Frowning heavily at his action she shifted her whole body away so it faced the group minus the chosen. "Do whatever guys; call me when you're ready to go." She quickly stomped into the trees as her food steps died into the background.

"Nice going Zelos, you've done it again." Genis pressed. Zelos only sighed as he straightened up.

"I should probably go find her and apologise." He was just about to turn to the section of forest where the ninja ran off too but was quickly stopped by Lloyd.

"No, whenever you try to make things better she ends up even more annoyed. And you know of all people how dangerous an angry Sheena is." Zelos was about to protest until Lloyd just nodded at him and walked into the forest. Zelos only frowned for a moment.

"Blockhead."

...

...

...

Pushing aside the branches and leaves getting in his way, he navigated the forest until he ran into a lake side area where the purple clad female was sat with her legs crossed.

"Hey there." She answered without turning around to address him.

"Hi Lloyd." Taking a moment to choose his options, he opted for the cautious route and took a seat next to her quietly.

"Sorry about Zelos, I know how much he drives you up the wall." She only let out the breath she was holding. Her shoulders slumped as her body language fell a bit.

"It's fine Lloyd, it's not like you are responsible for him."

"Yeah I know but still." His body froze for a moment as Sheena's hand crawled over and placed itself of on top of his. She then turned to him with a heavy blush on her face.

"Thanks for caring, I really appreciate it." Shaking out of hit stupor, he smiled back warmly and took a grip of Sheena's partially gloved hand.

"Don't mention it. It's what friends are for." Sheena's grateful smile wore off somewhat as she leaned against Lloyd.

"Ah, always friends first right?" She could feel Lloyd nod against her as he stared into the lake.

"Yes of course, I don't know where I'll be without you guys. Do you not think so?" It was Sheena's turn for movement.

"I'm not questioning the reason, I'm questioning the ideology." Lloyd turned to her with an expression of confusion.

"What do you mean by ideology?" Sheena thoughtlessly pulled the leather glove than encased Lloyd's hand before stroking it softly.

"Like it's always friends, is that how deep the bonds are between us. You would think through battle we would become closer, almost like family for some of us..." Lloyd's eyebrows knotted in thought.

"Like family, now that you mention it, I kind of get what you mean. I can think of a couple people in the group like that." Sheena's face turned to a downcast.

"Is that so? I see, what is it like?" Lloyd's other hand came to his chin in thought as various memories went through his mind at various speeds.

"It's like Genis and Collette being like brother and sister, Raine is like the mother I didn't have I guess..." His visual direction of thought turned to the sky. "And Regal has been somewhat of a father figure I feel." Sheena only grunted nonchalantly while continuing to stroke his hand.

"I'm not too sure about the placement of Presea, Zelos and you to be honest really." Her head jerked to meet his and she looked at him with confusion, interest raised however.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd's expression of thought only deepened looking for an answer.

"I'm not sure at all. Zelos seems too indifferent for me to consider anything hence why I just let him get on with whatever he wants the same thing with Presea too." His eyes narrowed in on Sheena, like looking at her was going to find exactly what he wanted.

"Something is defiantly different about you Sheena, not in the same ways as the others but enough to feel like there is something very different about you, but I'm not sure what it is." Sheena's look changed to bewilderment which caused alarm bells to go off in Lloyd's head. "Don't get me wrong it isn't a bad thing." He exclaimed with his free hand wildly flailing in innocence.

"Tch, don't worry about it. It's nothing to kill you over." A sly grin waltz on to her face, "Plus you sounded way above you age there, didn't think you were Lloyd there at all."

"Hey!" On reaction he leaned to make his point but something instantly caught his attention. Sheena's face turned to worry then embarrassment like he was planning something; the blood quickly rose to her cheeks.

"Is there something on my face or what?" Even at the close proximity, Lloyd's face lit up with a bright childish smile.

"That's it!" He called out instantly disengaging from her to run into the bushes behind them. The ninja looked back with an eye brow raised to see what the hassle was about. Just as quickly as he left, he returned with a bunch of the small flowers that were reactive to light bunched up in his hand. He quickly and enthusiastically sat down next to her and placed his free gloved-less hand against her face to hold her still.

"W-What are you doing!?" She panicked. Both fear and curiosity gripped her until she noticed something being fitted in between the locks of her hair. Her eyes shift to the left slightly to see the flowers that used to be in his hand, being currently transferred into her hair. After most of them were gone, he placed one behind her ear and smiled at his good work.

"I noticed, you always smell like sweet flowers, these in particular. Even when were fighting and all sweaty after, you always managed to smell like that." He stopped to concentrate on her face a little more. "You make the flowers a lot prettier than they normally are."

"W-What really? I...I, thanks..." She finished feebly. Her previous blush came back with vengeance as she covered her face with her hands and turned away.

"Is there something wrong Sheena?" She shook her head.

"No no, it's just one compliment from you and I completely lose face. I don't know how you do it." Lloyd only laughed sheepishly while scratching his head.

"Well, take a look for yourself, I'm sure you agree." Sheena carefully went to the lake so the flowers didn't fall out. After hovering above the water, her face lit up when she saw her own reflection.

"Beautiful." She exclaimed to herself.

"Yeah I know." She turned around to see Lloyd still in the same place looking at her with a warm smile on his face. Slowly she inched back towards the swordsman and took her seat back next to him.

"Hey Lloyd" She called lightly causing him to focus more on her now than before.

"Yup?" She shifted suddenly on too his lap and placed her left hand against his chest.

"Hey Lloyd..." She called again, but barely a whisper. Lloyd audibly gulped at her improvised advance.

"Yes Sheena?" Her right hand snaked along his collarbone and inched his face closer to her.

"Thank you, for being who you are..." Her lips were just about to make contact with his but she heard the distinct call of their names in the far background. Lloyd just blinked several times, still not used to the situation. Sheena quickly stood up and offered a hand to pull him up. Looking at her hand for a moment still rattled from the situation they were in, reached for it and pulled himself up to a standing position.

"Let's go." She said with a firm grip on is hand and lead him through the forest but just before reaching the rest of the party, he tugged on her arm to stop her, there was just something to ask him.

"Hey Sheena what was that about?" She only placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"I'll make sure you'll get an answer, just keep it quiet until then. Could you do that?" Without hesitation he nodded in agreement.

"Any reason why to keep it quiet?" Sheena shook her head.

"I just don't want to cause unrest that's all. Come on, we should head back." With that she pulled him back through the forest to meet up with the rest of the group.

...

...

...

"Oh, those flowers looked amazing in your hair!" Collette chirped causing Sheena to turn away in mild embarrassment.

"Yeah they go really well; maybe I should try it myself."

"Thanks guys." Lloyd only smiled at the attention that Sheena was getting; he was happy the others could agree on how they looked on her.


End file.
